Hero of Leaf Valley Recipes
Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Recipes On this page, you will find recipes used in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. the standard cooking section will be made, as well. That will eventually link to this page instead of the actual topic for the game. Frying Pan Recipes *'Stewed Apple' Ingredients: Apple *'Fried Eggs' Ingredients: Egg *'Broiled Squid' Ingredients: Squid *'Broiled Eel' Ingredients: Eel *'Butter-fried Salmon' Ingredients: Salmon + Butter *'Seafood Pilaf' Ingredients: Rice + Butter + any Ocean fish *'Fish Cream Sautee' Ingredients: Milk (any) + Butter + Fish (any) *'Broiled Catfish' Ingredients: Catfish *'Rainbow Trout Kebab' Ingredients: Rainbow Trout + Miso *'Tuna Carpaccio' Ingredients: Tuna + Olive Oil *'Tuna Steak ' Ingredients: Tuna *'Stewed Rockfish' Ingredients: Black Rockfish *'Fish Meuniere' Ingredients: Fish + Breadfruit + Butter *'Broiled Fish ' Ingredients: Fish (any) x1 *'Fish Meal ' Ingredients: Fish + any year round Vegetable, Mushroom or Green Herb *'Plain Omelet' Ingredients: Egg + Milk *'Fried Mushroom' Ingredients: Mushroom *'Sandwich' Ingredients: Fluffy Bread + either Boiled Egg x1 or Cheese x1 or Tomato x1 *'Fried Corn' Ingredients: Corn *'Loaded Omelet' Ingredients: Milk (any) + Tomato Pot *'Mixed Berry Jam' Ingredients: Cranberry, Blueberry, Very Berry *'Strawberry Jam' Ingredients: Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry *'Boiled Egg' Ingredients: Egg *'Yogurt' Ingredients: Milk S + Milk S or Milk M *'Cheese' Ingredients: Milk S x3 OR Milk M x2 OR Milk L *'Hot Milk' Ingredients: Milk (S) x1 *'Chicken Grunt Vinegar' Ingredients: Chicken Grunt + Miso + Green Herb *'Marinated Sardines' Ingredients: Sardine + Olive Oil *'Fried Leatherfish' Ingredients: Leatherfish + Breadfruit *'Grouper Stew' Ingredients: Longtooth Grouper + Vegetable (any) x1 *'Marinated Salmon' Ingredients: Salmon + Olive Oil *'Miso Mackerel' Ingredients: Mackerel + Miso *'Spanish Mackerel Stew' Ingredients: Spanish Mackerel + Shrimp + Spinach *'Seafood Stew' Ingredients: Milk (any) + Butter + any Ocean fish *'Seafood Risotto' Ingredients: Rice + Olive Oil + any Ocean fish *'Marinated Octopus' Ingredients: Octopus + Olive Oil *'Cod Soup' Ingredients: Cod + Miso + Vegetable (any) *'Dark Sleeper Stew' Ingredients: Dark Sleeper + Miso + Vegetable *'Bouillabaisse' Ingredients: Tomato + Fish *'Tiger Globefish Stew' Ingredients: Globefish + Vegetable *'Stewed Masu Salmon' Ingredients: Masu Salmon + Honey *'Boiled Octopus' Ingredients: Octopus x1 *'Boiled Lobster' Ingredients: Lobster x1 *'Fried Smelt' Ingredients: Smelt + Onion *'Stewed Fish ' Ingredients: Fish (any) x1 *'Porgy and Rice' Ingredients: Porgy + Rice *'Mashed Potatoes' Ingredients: Potato x1 *'Boiled Corn' Ingredients: Corn x1 Mixer *'Butter' Ingredients: Milk (S) x3 or Milk (L) x1 *'Miso Greenling' Ingredients: Greenling + Miso *'Orange Juice' Ingredients: orange x3 *Apple Juice Ingredients: Apple x3 *'Tomato Juice' Ingredients: Tomato x3 *'Vegetable Juice' Ingredients: 1 of 3 different kinds of vegetables * Grape Juice Ingredients: Grape x3 Oven *'Seafood Gratin' Ingredients: Any type of milk + Cheese + Any Ocean Fish *'Fish and Tomatoes' Ingredients: Fish + Tomato + Olive Oil *'Fried Fish' Ingredients: Fish + Breadfruit + Olive Oil *'Baked Fish' Ingredients: 1 Fish (Any kind) *'Fish and Herbs' Ingredients: 1 Fish + 1 Green Herb *'Pudding' Ingredients: Egg + Milk *'Pumpkin Cake' Ingredients: Breadfruit'' + Milk + Pumpkin *'Mushroom Doria''' Ingredients: Mushroom + Milk + Rice *'Fried Clams' Ingredients: Clam *'Lobster Roast' Ingredients: Lobster + Butter + Olive oil You can return to Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley here. Category:Oven